2025/03/11 Aldred's Haven, Foyers and Hallway, Madelaine, Annette, Corgis, Doris
ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy05/07/2019 March 11th, 2025 A hooded figure approaches the door to Desmond Aldred's haven, the dark rose silk cloak with said hood fluttering in the evening breeze. A cascade of brown curls spills out from under the hood, as does a softly hummed melody. Gloved hands gently cradle a bottle of absinthe. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)05/07/2019 It's Annette whom is at attendance for the evening, well-dressed and put together as when receiving previous guests to the home. Tonight's ensemble is modern in it's cut and midnight blue in shade, accented with simple and tasteful bits of gold. It's likely the humming that will draw her attentions, before anything else. But once alerted, the door opens before the cloaked visitor, the young ghoul's eyes bright, curious and engaged as she gazes at their visitor for a moment in slight awe at the decidedly dramatic figure cut by their guest. "Good evening, ma'am. How may I be of service?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy05/07/2019 Who should look up at the warm greeting by Annette but... La Tonnerre. She beams at the ghoul, especially if she is a familiar face. "Bonsoir! I believe I am expected." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/07/2019 From down the hall, there is a rather cheerful whistling and eventually a Doris. The sight of the brunette in the foyer elicits a quickly stifled and undignified delighted shriek. The noise triggers much bork bork. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)05/07/2019 Annette will start to respond, her expression lighting up immediately, but instead of being able to respond, the symphony of small corgi puppy barks back with Doris makes her pause for a moment. "I... Goodness yes, ma'am!" Annette will step aside immediately, gesturing La Tonnerre to enter. "May I take your cloak?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy05/07/2019 Madeleine laughs brightly at the delightful noise, then nods. "Please," she says to Annette, removing the cloak, then turning her attention to her grandchilde and adorable pack of corgis. "Was that sound for me or for the absinthe?" she teases lightly, opening her arms to Doris. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/07/2019 "Grandmère..." Doris is all at once the girl of just twentysome again and runs down the hall to hug her grandsire.(edited) ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy05/07/2019 Madeleine lets out a little "oof!" when Doris connects, and even wobbles on her feet a bit, but she hugs Doris tight. "I am glad to see you are unharmed, ma petite." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/07/2019 "Bah. They were more interested in dick measuring than murder." Doris blows off a ton of shit with a casual reference to toxic masculinity. The hug is equally tight.(edited) ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)05/07/2019 Annette will take the cloak without hesitation. The puppies, on the other hand, remain clustered at the midpoint of the hall, near the Library door, looking adorably mildly wary of the unknown visitor as only small, stubby legged pups can do. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/07/2019 "Uncle Aldred is most likely in the library brooding. Shall we?" ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)05/07/2019 From the direction of the library itself there's a slightly bemused "I heard that..." Before the puppies excitedly rush inside, and there's a soft exclamation of surprise as if Aldred had been intending to come out to meet Madeline, and just got waylaid by small dogs. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/07/2019 Doris beams cheekily up at Madeleine. Then she winks. "I was up late dealing with the press. I might be a touch punch drunk. Or just drunk. My bad habits are being shamelessly encouraged." The bottle is liberated before Annette can divest Madeleine of her burden. With a show of exaggerated gallantry, the younger Kindred offers her arm to the Elder. "Shall we?"(edited) May 8, 2019 ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy05/08/2019 Madeleine slips her arm in Doris, beaming down at her. "Allons-y!" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/08/2019 "Come along, Pond." And so they go ~ ------------> Category:Logs